


【漩涡】

by MashedOat



Category: 3 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashedOat/pseuds/MashedOat





	【漩涡】

喻文州推开门，风铃响起清脆的流动声。下午四点，咖啡店里坐了三三两两的几桌客人，叶修在窗边抬起手，喻文州向他走过去。叶修的左手边还坐着另外一个年轻人，头发在阳光下显得异常柔软，正抱着一个高高的玻璃杯用吸管喝冰沙，想必就是他要合作的对象了。  
“有点堵车。”喻文州抱歉地微笑着，拉开另外一张椅子。  
“没事。”叶修懒洋洋地指了指左边，“黄少天。”  
然后又对那边说：“跟你讲过的，喻文州。”  
喻文州当然也知道黄少天，擅长伏击，下手极准极快，连尸体上的伤口都透露出冷酷和锋芒，没想到是面前这样的一个人——他的视线飞快在喻文州身上转了两圈，然后笑嘻嘻地说：“你好你好。”  
低温饮料使他的嘴唇显出纯正的湿红，犬齿尖尖，眼睛明亮得连阳光都要褪色。  
喻文州温和地笑起来：“你好。”

“这次的任务很简单，就是找出那两个线人然后做掉。临时的公寓已经收拾好了，需要的设备里面都有，不过少天你的枪和刀片要自己带。这是地址和钥匙。”  
叶修将两串钥匙压在纸条上，推到桌子中间，喻文州笑着接过来。叶修总是这样，轻描淡写，多余的字一个都不说。“简单的任务”，简单的任务至于要找他们两个人合作？  
对面的黄少天反倒嚷嚷起来：“叶修你还能再懒点吗还能吗，你这和电话里说的有什么区别，你又不是委托人，多给点细节会死啊！”  
“资料回头传你们，太长了背不下来啊。”叶修弹了下烟灰，一点都没有不好意思，“而且哥今天是来给你介绍对象的。”  
“是吗，”黄少天面不改色接下去，“那他什么学历啊，是不是事业单位啊，家里有车吗，有房吗，不写我的名字我可不跟着一起还贷。”  
叶修压低声音对喻文州说：“他之前接过一个替人相亲的案子，半年了还没从阴影里走出来。”  
黄少天简直要跳起来了：“不是警告过你不要说出去吗！老子开一枪几百万的身价帮你挡相亲，真想弄死你！……等等、”  
黄少天突然反应过来，指着喻文州对叶修说：“你当初怎么不找他啊，他不是最合适了吗。”  
叶修叹了一口气：“你以为我没想过，但是文州这样的人一去，人家小姑娘就会真的爱上他，那可怎么办。”  
“……谢谢你把他介绍给我啊。”听出他话里的对比，黄少天凉凉地说。  
喻文州一直笑吟吟地听着他们拌嘴，这时候才开口：“不如先去公寓看看吧？”

叶修跟他们不同路，在咖啡店门口就告了别。租的公寓也不是很远，两个人打辆车过去。那是一个普通居民区，穿过花圃，喻文州看见黄少天揉了揉肚子：“怎么？”  
黄少天微微愁眉苦脸：“刚才的饮料有点喝凉了。”  
当然凉，这都秋天了，还有几个人喝冰沙。喻文州哭笑不得，业界顶尖的杀手？  
黄少天有些不服气：“不是，那个点单的小姑娘跟我推荐了半天这个，还说什么菜单马上要换季以后都喝不到了。我特别喜欢夏天，一想到夏天结束了难免有点伤感……”  
黄少天的声音一路塞满电梯，穿过走廊。  
“就是这家啊。”喻文州抬头看看门牌，掏出钥匙。  
虽然是典型的两室一厅，房间倒不是很大，装修也不新。客厅里有半黄不旧的柜子和电视，一个小圆茶几的旁边摆着两张鼓鼓囊囊的单人沙发。像是老人住的，不知怎么又有几分陈年的西洋风格。采光也很好，午后的阳光投射进有些拥挤的房间，生活气息扑面而来。  
两个人绕了一圈，叶修没骗他们，窃听、监控、电脑、地图……黄少天的房间里还摆着一箱吃饭的家伙。  
“够吗？”喻文州倚着门框，看黄少天摆弄那些东西。  
“嗯？够了。”黄少天低头看着手里的匕首，“他们每次给我准备的东西都可以用，只不过我自己的更趁手。”  
喻文州看着他，薄刃上的微光浅浅映在黄少天平静的脸颊和侧颈。不再是什么咬着吸管、笑嘻嘻的狡黠青年。他并未流露出丝毫煞气，整个人却已经凉薄得如同最利的剑。

 

#

要接近的目标之一就在隔壁的楼里，他们用望远镜观察了三天。  
喻文州开着车，不紧不慢地紧跟着，一边听见耳机里黄少天在嘀嘀咕咕。  
“他这屋子可真够乱的，要是不小心在桌子上睡着都会被书压死。咦，他还吃绿色食品，用环保垃圾袋……还做慈善啊，你说他会不会已经悔过自新了。”  
“悔过自新的人怎么会给自己的车装防弹玻璃。”  
喻文州笑了笑，手指轻轻划过方向盘。  
“不行，我找不到。”黄少天干脆的总结，“他一定带在身上了。”

房间里没有，只好去人身边把东西偷过来。也不是什么难事，黄少天靠在椅子里，得意洋洋地用指尖拨弄那个小小U盘，不用看就知道一定加了密，这个他不擅长，等喻文州回来再说。  
阳光绕过窗棂，洋洋洒洒照在有些斑驳的墙壁上，明明到了秋天怎么还会这么热？黄少天抹了下额头，却没有什么汗意。  
这是……  
腰间一阵酸软，呻吟卡在喉咙里，黄少天赶紧起身去找药瓶。然而他刚拉开抽屉，脑袋里一下子反应过来——糟糕，早上出门的时候有些预感，就把药瓶顺手塞进包里。可是那个包是用来偷天换日的，黑色的长方形公文包，随处可见，一点特色都没有。他换过来，偷出U盘再择机换回去，剩下的包没有用处，被他直接扔进街上的垃圾车毁尸灭迹。  
……但是药还留在里面！  
一到发情期注意力也跟着恍惚了，怪不得回来之后总觉得忘了什么。黄少天头疼地犯愁，呼吸却一下一下沉下去，热潮从小腹向全身扩散，味道渐渐浓郁起来。  
这种时候又不能出门，他倚着墙壁，抗拒了一会，还是慢慢滑坐到地上。

喻文州刚一推开门，铺天盖地的甜腻气息兜头而来，几乎使他无法呼吸。他很快明白发生了什么，皱起眉走到黄少天的房间门口。黄少天正瘫坐在墙边，衣衫不整，压抑而粗重地喘息着。他的身体在微微发抖，虽然还穿着裤子，从大腿一下下的耸动就能知道他在做什么。  
“……少天？”  
喻文州已经不敢再往前走了，他从来没有面对过这么强烈的Omega信息素，刹那之间撞进他的身体，裹紧每一根神经末梢。他已经可以闻到自己的味道不受控地弥漫在空气中，愈演愈烈。喻文州强压住冲动，“你的药呢。”  
黄少天难受得嘴唇都咬出血，恨不得把门紧紧摔上。他本来还能忍，喻文州走进来的瞬间，某些生理刺激让他突然就抵着内裤射了出来。然而空虚中的高潮如同饮鸩止渴，他像发烧似的浑身滚烫，裤子已经一直湿到大腿，连小腹都在不停痉挛。  
“没有……”一开口呻吟就窜出声，黄少天的眼前开始模糊，喉结连续空咽了好几下才喑哑地说，“去楼、下买……”  
不知道为什么黄少天没有预备抑制剂，现在没时间也理会这个问题。喻文州冲下楼跑到街角的药店，买了药又跑回来。他自己的信息素也层层叠叠挥之不去，只是在街上逗留短短几分钟，已经引起注意，甚至有人试图迎上来。  
重新回到屋子里，黄少天的喘息变得微弱，分明是到极限了。  
“少天？……少天！”  
喻文州出声喊他。黄少天终于抬起头，露出来的皮肤抹了一层朱砂似的，瞳孔却涣散着无法聚焦。他竭力眯起眼睛，才看清喻文州手里的药瓶。  
“等等你别、”黄少天急促地喘着，“……扔过来就行。”  
喻文州自然知道自己不能再靠近，便将手里的药瓶抛过去。黄少天的手哆嗦得厉害，扭了三四次才将盖子扭开，他倒出两颗扔进嘴里咽下去，然后闭着眼睛仰起头，依靠着墙壁兀自急喘，等待药效起作用。  
秒针一格一格地移动，那声音仿佛一层一层地刮磨在骨头上，整间屋子全是信息素的甘美，淬了红毒，多碰一点就多疼十分。这样的煎熬几乎掐住咽喉，两个人被同一根细线牵扯着，抗拒对方的诱惑，再将折磨反噬回自己体内。  
漫长的几分钟过去，黄少天终于睁开了眼睛。湿濡的瞳孔重新恢复清明，激烈而冷漠地看着自己满身狼狈凌乱。他又歇了一会，试图站起来，手肘刚撑上墙就滑了一下。  
“要帮忙吗。”喻文州突然说。  
“你怎么、”  
黄少天不耐烦地抬头看他，后面的话竟然说不下去。喻文州依然站在原地，整个过程中没有动过，但是他的黑色发梢粘在脸颊和侧颈，衬衫已经被汗水浸出几分透明，贴在白色的皮肤上，可见他也遭受了多么大的消耗——没比自己好到哪去，谁能想到喻文州也会被逼成这样。黄少天突然就笑了，笑得开怀淋漓，汗水又从睫毛上成串地坠下去。  
喻文州叹口气，走过来，弯下腰握住他的手臂。两个人的体温都惊人的烫，触碰的瞬间仿佛有电流簌簌而过，喻文州僵硬了一下，好在并没有什么别的剧烈反应。黄少天借助他的力气，慢慢站了起来，整个人都像从水里捞出来似的，湿气逼人。他用手背蹭了下眉骨，喘得太急，声音都有些嘶哑：“我先去洗澡……”  
他又抬起眼看看喻文州，对方也是一身狼藉，脸色殷红，腿间明显鼓起一块。但喻文州只是微微喘着，神情却非常平淡，丝毫不见挣扎或窘迫。有种微妙的不甘心，黄少天挥挥手：“行了行了你不用再管我，谢谢你啊快去换衣服吧。”

一洗就洗了半个多小时。  
手指探进去抽动后面，自渎着射了两次才算数。黄少天将那些痕迹仔细冲去，浑浊的精液混在水流中，顷刻间消失踪迹，如同什么都没有发生过。  
他虽然常常自己解决，像今天这样汹涌的情形还是第一次遇到，千万只虫子咬着血，火星撩拨在骨头上的濒死感依稀还在，就像在地狱里走过一圈。  
都怪喻文州，黄少天从来没碰见过能对自己影响这么大的Alpha。  
妈的，叶修是故意想玩死他吧。  
总算全部洗干净，力气也重新恢复到身体中。黄少天关上水，用毛巾擦干身体，随便扯了件衬衫和裤子穿上。他走出房间，发现喻文州正坐在那个单人的软沙发里，交叠的膝盖上放着平板电脑。他也洗过澡，换了一身干净衣服，现在看起来温和冷静，和别日里的午后没什么不同。  
但是黄少天看见他垂落在扶手边的手指间夹了一根烟。  
客厅的窗户大开，和煦的风吹动窗帘，再加上淡淡的尼古丁，竟然已经闻不出什么味道了。黄少天在他对面的沙发上坐下来：“有抑制剂？”  
喻文州顺着他的视线看见自己的左手：“没有，普通的烟。”  
“那也给我一根。”  
喻文州笑着抬起手腕：“这是最后一根了。”  
……万事不利。  
好吧，黄少天从他的手中将半截烟拿过来，含在唇间吸了一口，然后随手捻灭在茶几的烟灰缸里：“我们来谈谈。”  
喻文州笑了，但是依然从善如流地看着他。黄少天也明白，谈有什么用，如果性别问题可以靠谈话来解决，人们何必研发那么多抑制的药物。然而该说的还是一定要说，因为他和喻文州都不是那么毫无规矩的人。  
“我不知道你怎么样，”黄少天靠进椅背，先开口，“这是我目前遇到最难受的一次。”  
喻文州点头：“我吃了药才敢进你房间。”  
嗯，想来喻文州也不会那么蠢。但是黄少天马上后背发凉，吃了药还弄成这样，要是不吃药，不是得死在床上。他有些烦躁地动了动：“这样不行，我平常只用吃一颗，刚才吃了两颗才勉强压住，明天估计还得吃。咱们的任务至少还要两个月，过量抑制剂会影响我的状态。”  
显然他想到的事情对方也意识到了，喻文州想了一会：“等你发情期结束，或许我们可以试一试。”  
这总是不能被回避的，而喻文州已经足够尊重他了。  
“那就这样吧。”  
黄少天答应下来。

 

#

喻文州在逛超市的时候，接到了叶修的电话。  
“喂？”  
“文州啊，你知道少天刚才念叨了我半个小时。”  
喻文州笑了笑，明白过来是怎么回事。其实不能怪叶修，他们同为Alpha，叶修自然感觉不出喻文州是什么程度。  
但是……  
“说起这个，你以前没遇过少天的发情期吗？”  
“遇过，不止我啊，联盟里那么多Alpha，都没见他有太大反应。”  
叶修的声音听起来也有些困惑，“你也知道我们这些做一线的人都受过控制力训练，少天吃的药很少，我一直以为他不会受什么影响……但是听说你们昨天遇到一点麻烦？”  
何止一点麻烦，要不是黄少天最后清醒过来，喻文州觉得自己都要忍不住了。他明明也吃过药，平日的抑制剂量在黄少天的信息素面前如同镂空薄壳，碰一下就轰然崩塌。  
“你们两个以后小心一点，”叶修叹了口气，“我去问问张新杰还有没有应急的药片，他肯定又要分析半天那个东西有多不好……”  
喻文州笑着挂上电话，继续观察眼前的竹篮，然后拣出几个西红柿放进袋子里，手机突然又震动起来。  
——对了，那你昨天怎么……你不行？  
就知道叶修没那么容易糊弄，喻文州哭笑不得地打字。  
——发情期的床上关系不平等，我想少天不会喜欢。  
——……是是，给猫配种还得看它们咬不咬呢，相亲更需要人权是吗？  
——叶修，既然你那么好心，不如再给我们点线索吧，我知道你肯定有^^。  
——做人太聪明不好……等我回去发给你。

这次叶修良心发现，给他发了警方的内部资料和海外银行账目，再加上黄少天偷回来的U盘，喻文州整整研究了一周。他心里大概有些眉目，还要仔细制定一个计划，其实杀掉其中一个人不难，难的是怎么在打草惊蛇之后杀掉第二个。  
漫不经心地用手指摆弄铅笔，喻文州盯着路线图，思绪飞快地旋转。过了一会，他突然露出微笑：“都来第三次了，你想说什么？”  
他抬起头，黄少天站在门口，视线在他房间来回打转，好像发现什么有意思的东西似的，就是不看他。  
喻文州也不着急，耐心等着。除了书就是书，和普通人的房间没什么区别，黄少天终于看无可看，才开口说：“你那个、你不是说，要试一试吗……还试不试了。”  
喻文州眨眨眼睛，明白过来。  
黄少天的手插在裤兜里，虽然话说得不顺，眼睛倒是坦然。他总是这么坦坦荡荡的，一点也不像别人会为性别畏缩和忧愁，仿佛阴影都近不了他的身。  
喻文州笑着放下笔：“好，那我先去洗澡。”

喻文州从浴室出来，看见黄少天正趴在床上打游戏，T恤下的腰线弯出一个柔韧的弧度。他的反应自然是极快的，手指在平板电脑上左右划动，像蜂鸟的翅膀。喻文州自己也玩过那个游戏，从没见过那么多颜色和图影闪烁在画面上。  
人比人……喻文州无奈地笑了笑。最初叶修跟他说黄少天是Omega的时候，喻文州只是挑起眉，然后说了句“了不起”。直到现在，要是有人问他，他还是会说同样的话。黄少天不像一个Omega，但是他竟然能让人觉得，即使他是，又怎么样？  
反倒是喻文州自己，第一次被一个Omega的信息素动摇得那么狼狈。他坐上床，靠着枕头看黄少天，现在他们能这样平静地靠近了，然而若A和O的反应十分激烈，不是两个人的相性特别差，就是两个人的相性特别好。黄少天和他很有默契，相处愉快，显然不是差的。那就是好，可是太好似乎也有点麻烦……  
黄少天终于玩完游戏，将平板电脑丢到一旁。  
“你准备好了吗？”他笑嘻嘻地看着喻文州，睫毛在眼睑投下一圈阴影。喻文州笑着拉过他，亲住他的嘴唇。黄少天的嘴唇异常柔软，舌头也是，不知道跟经常说话有没有关系，喻文州心不在焉地想，含住他伸过来的舌尖。  
这个吻的感觉太好，不知不觉就亲得深了一些。两个人分开的时候都微微喘气，黄少天压在他身上，居高临下地看着他。  
“为什么你身上还是有种香味。”黄少天皱着眉，凑近他的耳根和侧颈，像小狮子一样闻来闻去。  
“不是沐浴露的吗？”喻文州笑着搂住他。  
“是吗。”黄少天似乎对这个答案不太满意。他也用同一种沐浴露，但是喻文州身上的香气会稍微苦涩一点，反而有些迷惑。  
管他的，只要不是发情就好。黄少天挑开喻文州睡衣的扣子，唇舌黏着他的锁骨，慢慢向胸口移下去。喻文州也不是非常瘦，不过皮肤天生比别人薄一些似的，平滑地贴在胸骨。喻文州任由他压着自己的手腕，低头看着他的发旋：“你想来？”  
黄少天没有说话，也可能是没有空说话，他已经舔吻到喻文州的小腹，舌尖轻轻画出一条湿濡的痕迹，可以感觉到唇下的皮肤在微微抖动，再低一些，有什么东西抵在他的脖子上。黄少天拉下眼前宽松的睡裤，露出半勃起的性器，他用手握住，心不在焉地揉了揉，垂着眼睛不知道在想什么，然后他低下头，张开嘴含住了顶端。  
喻文州仰起头，低低呻吟出声。感觉得出黄少天不太会弄，但是他试探着喻文州的反应，然后学得很快。高温柔软的舌头缠上来，卷着茎体上下滑动，再一点点吞入，喻文州轻柔抚摸他的头发和耳廓，黄少天躲了一下，吐出他，用手背抹了抹嘴。他直起身，拉住T恤的后领把衣服扯下来，丢到地上，重新逼近喻文州的脸：“……还是你来吧。”  
虽然不在发情期，A能做的事O也能做，但是本性摆在那里，有哪个Alpha愿意被人上。喻文州尊重他，他自然也会尊重喻文州。  
可是啊……  
黄少天被亲得迷迷糊糊，那只柔软的手还在他腰窝揉来揉去。  
“这里也是？”喻文州轻声呢喃，“你敏感点怎么这么多。”  
“所以说你别、你直接……”黄少天呻吟了一声，身体里的手指开始抽动起来。他的性器已经抵在喻文州的小腹上，渗透出阵阵潮意。喻文州抱住他翻了个身，慢慢顶入他的身体。黄少天闭着眼睛，喘得毫无规律，喻文州拨开他汗湿的刘海：“疼？”  
黄少天皱眉：“我不怕疼，但是……”  
他受过那么多伤，他不怕疼。但是他怕失控，喻文州自然明白，他是天生活在战场上的人。喻文州分开他的膝盖，不容抗拒挤进令人战栗的湿软深处，他笑着亲了亲黄少天的嘴角：“放松点，我又打不过你。”  
这才是最阴险的地方，黄少天觉得他简直吃亏到家了！要是别的什么人，黄少天肯定毫无顾忌地跟他打一场，用实力决胜负。但是圈子里都知道喻文州不擅格斗，要是对他动手，不就跟职业选手去街边球场欺负平民一样。他黄少天是那么没素质的人吗！是那么没有职业道德的人吗！  
喻文州还在得寸进尺，偏要贴着黄少天的耳蜗轻声说话，然后趁他瑟缩的时候，坚硬的性器突然擦过前列腺。他做得并不激烈，不知道为什么黄少天浑身发烫，湿漉漉的汗一层又一层。他开始断断续续地呻吟，像感冒似的带着鼻音，在床单上磨蹭。喻文州也开始喘得急促，握住他的腰，黄少天的腰线真是漂亮，只是看着，感觉就汹涌而来。  
“少天……”  
“别、叫了……你快点我、”  
黄少天勾住他的腰，小腹颤抖着，握住自己的下体胡乱撸动。喻文州滑腻的身体压下来，舌头滑进他微张的嘴里。这样的湿吻太过温暖，仿佛能舔舐到灵魂，黄少天终究还是敌不过，绷紧身体射了出来。

“……你太敏感了，”喻文州温柔地说，“如果在发情期会更加麻烦。”  
“我知道！”黄少天抱着枕头嘟囔，“但是没办法，还是保命要紧。”  
干他们这行总是比常人敏感一些，喻文州也明白，就像一把双刃剑。他倚着竖起来的枕头，侧头看着躺在旁边的人。黄少天有些不安分，总是滚来滚去，头发都被蹭得乱糟糟的，眼睛在昏黄的光线下流着暗涌。  
其实他们的关系又何尝不是一样，两个人对彼此的影响太大，等这次任务完成，以后都不应该再见面的，除非……  
“喻文州。”  
黄少天突然叫他。  
“嗯？”  
“如果可以让你自己决定，你会希望当个Beta吗？”  
确实，Beta的状态很适合工作，甚至拥有更多自由。喻文州想了一会：“也许是这样。但是如果我是Beta，就不会是现在这个我，很多事情都要重新考虑。”  
所以这种假设是没有可比性的，每个人格都是由无数选择叠加而成，改变其中之一会变成怎样，谁都没有机会知道，说不定真的成为Beta，又会想要其它性别。  
“你呢？”  
喻文州本来以为黄少天会说“想体验一下Alpha是什么感觉”之类的话，但是黄少天却自然地说：“我？我无所谓的。”  
他掀开卷着的被子跳下床，走到书桌旁找水喝。  
“可能你们不理解，其实我不讨厌自己的性别。”  
“或者应该说，是什么性别都没关系。”  
他光裸着身体，线条紧绷而皮肤光滑，在幽暗的光线中有种不可磨灭的生命力。  
“我不讨厌自己是Omega，”他的眼睛黑白分明，锋利得几乎让人无法直视，“但我也绝对不会让它阻拦我。”  
“没有任何东西能阻拦我。”

喻文州看着他，甚至能听见空气中锦帛被割裂的声音，仿佛如果现在他伸出手，就会被那个灵魂的热度所灼伤。一时间竟然没有人再说话，黄少天放下水杯，走到床边站在喻文州面前，弯下腰看他的脸，笑嘻嘻说：“你这是什么表情。”  
喻文州也笑了，抬起手揽住他：“再来一次？”  
黄少天亲住他的嘴，两个人再次滚落在被子中。这次喻文州从背后进入他，黄少天将手边的床单攥得乱七八糟，连呻吟都甜腻起来。  
“这样更舒服？”  
喻文州抵着那个突起的硬块连续磨蹭，黄少天湿得自己都能感觉到，腿间那根东西硬得发疼，他刚伸手握住，腺液就淌满了指缝。喻文州还在变本加厉揉他的腰，快感滂沱地倾斜下来，他的膝盖再也跪不住，整个人开始微微颤抖。  
喻文州发现他绞得越来越紧，每次吞进深处，都像是要把什么东西吸出来。水珠从他的下颌滑落，滴在黄少天的后背，又在黑暗中随着情欲蒸腾殆尽，耳边只能听见爆炸似的心跳，和两个人粗重的喘息。喻文州俯下身咬住他的耳朵，高潮犹如被拉长的耳鸣，在夜色里轰轰作响。

 

#

喻文州睁开眼睛，慢慢回忆了一下。肢体中流动着满足的倦意，他低下头，发现黄少天竟然睡到他怀里来了。他睡前还找了条睡裤，黄少天什么都没穿，膝盖硬挤进他两腿之间，两个人缠在一起的时间太长，神经麻木，喻文州竟然一时分辨不出自己的左手和脚踝在哪里。  
他动了一下，黄少天立即醒过来，然而看见是他，又松懈地闭上眼睛，口齿不清地嘟囔：“你身上挺暖和的……”  
一点要离开的意思都没有。喻文州试着搂住他的后背，黄少天偏了下头，毫无反应。  
喻文州真正惊讶起来。他见过不少黄少天那一类人，别说被接近后背，连握手都是不愿意的。说不定黄少天是靠气味来分辨亲疏，依赖动物的本能，就像徘徊在密林中的金钱豹一样。喻文州低头看了看他刘海散乱的侧脸，糟糕，好像有点可爱啊……  
他忍不住低头亲了一下黄少天的脸，这次黄少天象征性地缩了一下：“别乱动。”  
喻文州笑着说：“你不想起来，至少也要让我起来吧。”  
黄少天看上去有些不太情愿，但还是松开手。喻文州翻身下床，走向浴室。

黄少天准备动手了。第一个目标本来就不是很难，喻文州只希望他做得悄无声息。黄少天从后车厢取出吉他盒背在肩上，隔着车窗冲喻文州神气地扬了扬下巴。喻文州微笑看他穿着黑色衬衫的背影融入人潮中，像一只灵巧的黑猫。  
等黄少天走远，喻文州拿出手机，他今天早上收到一封邮件，现在才有时间细看，只有寥寥几行字，却让他微微皱起眉头。但他很快点了删除，再抬起脸已经神色如常。他勾下转向灯，汇入车流向前开去。

黄少天回来的时候表情却没那么轻松。  
“怎么了？”  
“那个人死前的样子太平静了，我总觉得哪里不对……你的计划还能再加快点吗？”  
喻文州想了一会：“好，我再看一看。”  
那就不能再用原计划的地点。两个人在居民区附近闲逛，这一带摊贩很多，街角还有个菜市场，鱼龙混杂。  
“这边车开不进来。”喻文州轻声说。  
“但是逃跑的路线也多，”黄少天嚼着口香糖，手插在裤兜里跟在他旁边，“哎，你看你看，有捏面人的。”  
毫无关联地、喻文州又突然想起他们第一次见面时，黄少天非得喝光一杯冰沙又揉肚子的样子。那只是一个月前的事，现在回头看却像隔了几年的悠长时光。他笑了笑，也走到黄少天身后向摊子上看，突然身旁有人挤了他一下。  
喻文州很少和人有肢体上的冲突，就算需要接触目标的任务，他也只负责言谈的部分。但是并不代表他缺乏这方面的警惕，对方撞上来的同时喻文州就感觉到不对，可他毕竟身手没那么好，虽然脑子里有了意识，身体的反应却跟不上。一切都发生得很快，下一秒喻文州的背侧传来被火燎到似的热辣感觉，刀子似乎打算从他后腰的地方扎进去，被喻文州的胳膊挡了一下，才挑到肋骨。对方见一击不得，正要转手再刺，喻文州突然被拉开，黄少天一脚踢中那个人的腹部，将他踹倒在地上。还没等那个人蜷起身体，黄少天一步追过去，踩住他握刀的手。他正要俯身去掐那个人的脖子，侧面忽然又冲出两个人，一起向他围来。  
场面一时间非常混乱，喻文州退在一旁，快速地打量人群，这附近本来就人潮汹涌，不知道还有什么人埋藏在其中。虽然以少敌多，黄少天要解决那三个人不过是时间问题，他头脑清晰得很，至少要抓住一个撬开他的嘴，问问到底是怎么回事。他躲开背后袭来的拳头，反手抓住那支胳膊用力一拧，虽然没有声音，那个人却控制不住地颤抖了一下。黄少天将夺下的刀抵在他侧颈，还没等他开口，不远处突然响起一声枪响。  
人群“轰”地慌乱起来，女人和小孩的尖叫此起彼伏，四周的人推推嚷嚷，拥挤奔跑，一片嘈乱不堪。周围的人从四面八方撞涌过来，黄少天怕伤到人，不得不将刀扔到地上。这样的混乱之下，袭击他们的人也浑水摸鱼借机逃开了。黄少天不能留喻文州一个人呆在原地，便没有继续去追。他在汹涌的人潮中努力抓住喻文州的手腕：“你怎么样，伤的重吗、别挤了别挤了你们！……妈的！”  
“没事，”喻文州握紧他的手，贴在他身边冷静地说，“我们先出去。”

喻文州开着电脑，一边和叶修通电话。黄少天侧坐在他身后帮他涂药，伤口不深，但是挑掉一层皮，血珠不停往外渗，花了好长时间才止住。  
“……我知道了，先这样。”喻文州挂了电话，微微动了下腰，“摸什么呢。”  
“你怕痒？”黄少天有点惊喜。  
“不怕。”喻文州笑着说。  
黄少天又试着碰了碰，果然反应平淡。他有些失望地收回手，目光却多看了几眼才移开。上次在床上他就觉得，喻文州的皮肤总是有种很薄的感觉，不单胸口，脊背也异常平滑，摸上去非常舒服。然而黄少天又发现，他很少注意别人的后背是什么模样，人类的身体在他眼中，大多只会呈现出内脏骨头的位置，和哪里下手死得比较快。  
喻文州的后背算是赏心悦目，但是现在却粘着一长条纱布，下次可能就不只是纱布了，黄少天靠着椅背，脑子里飞快地转。  
“叶修说目标好像已经被转出那个小区了，我猜之前死的那个人……”  
“什么？”  
喻文州微微皱眉：“只是我的推测。之前死的那个人身上装了微型摄像，拍到你了，所以今天才被认出来。”  
黄少天突然想起来：“他们集团去年的泄密案，是不是也有传言跟那个东西有关。”  
“嗯，”喻文州点头，“但是后来又说是情妇。”  
黄少天“啧”了一声，喻文州没有多说什么，他从衣柜拿出一件衬衫穿上：“得快点把他找出来。”

接下来的两天喻文州忙得要命，争分夺秒和对方抢时间。他动用好几条线去铺陈试探，加上一些阻碍和诱导，费尽心思，终于在紊乱中找到一个缺口。也许是最后一个机会了，电梯缓缓上升，喻文州不经意地皱了下眉，他不想让黄少天太过涉险，但是偶尔也会遇到这样没有余地的场面。  
开了门，喻文州草草换上拖鞋，几步走到房间门口：“少天？我查到他今晚的、”  
黄少天靠坐在椅子上，听见声音抬起头，竟然面无表情。喻文州看到他手里拿着什么东西，冷静下来：“怎么了？”  
黄少天将那几张照片递给他，简短地说：“早上收到的。”  
喻文州翻了翻，是他正和别人交谈的背影，应该是从隔壁高楼拉近镜头。照片中还有两个人，其中之一是他要会面的对象，另一个却是当天出现在现场让他也有些意外的人。  
原来是这样。  
喻文州将照片放回桌上：“灰色衣服那个是我认识的人，以前案子里遇到的，上周约我见面。他旁边那位我也是第一次见。”  
那个人是这场集团交易的投资者之一，就连叶修也是前两天才查到。喻文州又看了眼照片，那天只介绍说是家族合作关系，现在看来要复杂得多。黄少天不置可否，抬头问：“你刚才说查到什么？”  
喻文州看着他，没有立即回答。有些事总会发生得这么难堪，他竟然也有彷徨的时候，然而他也知道自己不能退后半步，输赢只是在一念之间。  
“那个人半夜的飞机，去澳洲。”喻文州平静地站在原地没有动，任凭黄少天锋利地观察他。回来的路上他想了好几个方法，可以和黄少天讨论，让他选个最合适的。但是现在这些都没用了，黄少天首先要选择接受他的解释，或者认定这是个背叛与陷害的故事。  
两个人僵持了一会，黄少天垂下视线站起来。  
“今天再不动手就来不及了？他动作可够快的。”他挠了挠耳朵，越过喻文州向客厅走，“那你把做好的平面图给我看看吧，我得研究一下怎么动手，实在不行……”  
“少天！”  
黄少天在门口停下来，回过头。正要燃烧的夕阳在空气中蠢蠢欲动，溢开一片妖娆的血红色。黄少天站在光中，侧影竟然肃杀又绮丽。他清清楚楚地说：“喻文州，我相信你。”

 

#

夜幕降临得悄无声息，喻文州坐在屋里，车钥匙在手心无意识地转来转去。组织里的杀手大多独自完成任务，黄少天也没有戴微型耳麦的习惯。  
“要真有麻烦，找你还不如找叶修。”这个说法也对，藏在城市暗处的联络点，他们都背得很熟。  
算算时间其实差不多了，喻文州看着手机，但是这次太过冒险，仓促之间也做不出多完善的布置，只能靠黄少天随机应变。黄少天走之后，喻文州打电话给叶修，讲了一下照片的事，叶修想了一会：“我最近听见一些风声，好像是他们内部反水，牵扯到很多人。这个不急，明天找李轩查查看。”  
好，喻文州答应。叶修的声音依旧懒洋洋的，听不出偏颇：“不过，少天怎么会信你？”  
这个问题喻文州也无法回答，他甚至在黄少天出门前差点想要阻止他。如果黄少天出了什么事，被毁掉的可不止是任务而已，还有一些永久的、再也无法谅解的东西。然而这便输给了恐惧，很可惜，喻文州和黄少天都不是这样的人。  
但是一个人呆着总容易胡思乱想，喻文州叹了口气，正打算起身，手机屏幕突然亮起来。号码不能显示，他拿起来：“喂？”  
“黄少在我这里，”张新杰说，“你过来一下吧。”  
这个消息可好可坏，如果只是轻伤，张新杰没什么理由让他过去，但是至少黄少天已经顺利脱身。  
喻文州的车速比平时更快一些，路上却遇到因为车祸封锁的路口，车流停滞，绕了一大圈才到达张新杰的住处。他走进房间：“少天怎么样？”  
“不太好，”张新杰冷静地说，“主要是失血过多，我已经放了一次缝合的血肿。他现在比较虚弱，很快伤口就会感染，但是我不敢给他太多抗生素。”  
喻文州看着正在沉睡的黄少天，他一直精力旺盛，这么苍白而沉寂使人很不习惯。他觉得张新杰似乎没把话说完，转过头看着他。张新杰推了下眼镜：“我假设你知道他是Omega？”  
嗯，喻文州点头。  
张新杰停顿了一下：“考虑到他的身体素质，在没有更好的解决方法的情况下，我刚刚给他注射了一点诱导剂。”  
平时也很难见到这样有些迟疑的张新杰，喻文州不怒反笑，看了他一会：“……那你找我来是什么意思？”  
张新杰微微侧了一下脸，镜片有点反光。但他很快又恢复坚定，直视着喻文州：“这是我作为医生的判断。作为朋友，我觉得应该让你选择。”  
他从白大褂的衣兜里掏出一个药瓶，递给喻文州：“当然你也可以给他注射抑制剂，就在旁边的架子上。但他现在的情况特殊，大量抑制剂会有负面影响。”  
“一切由你决定。”  
张新杰最后看了他一眼，离开了房间。

秒针一格一格，慢慢转向深夜，喻文州看着放在腿上的平板电脑有些出神。病房里安静极了，播放音量被调到最小，流水般的钢琴声若有似无，让喻文州也感觉到了一丝倦意。他拿起水杯喝了一口，突然注意到黄少天皱了下眉。  
喻文州仔细地看着他，黄少天似乎被什么情绪抑住感官，越来越不舒服。他有些焦躁地挪动身体，呼吸也跟着变得急促。几秒之后，他终于睁开了眼睛。  
几乎在同一瞬间，一股甜蜜的味道无中生有地弥漫开。上次发生得太仓促，喻文州来不及辨认他的信息素是哪一种味道，现在脑中突然想起了蜂蜜的模样。又或许是下午离开时，黄少天沉浸在夕阳中的身影太过鲜活，那橙红而透明的颜色，黏附在眼膜上久久无法褪散。  
喻文州只来得及扫了眼时间，下一秒心脏开始狠狠地抽动，血液流进脑中嗡嗡作响。他竭力忍耐着，靠近床边轻声叫：“少天？”  
黄少天虽然睁开了眼睛，瞳孔却一片茫然，显然还没有恢复判断力。听见声音，他侧过头看向喻文州，迟缓地盯着他：“……怎么回事？”  
“你到发情期了。”喻文州避重就轻地解释。他本想温柔一些，一开口声音却哑得厉害。  
黄少天依然盯着他，过了一会，才逐渐露出清醒的眼神。可是他记忆的末尾却不是这样，一时无法将这种跳跃性串联起来。感官上的反噬却来得急切而汹涌，先是剧烈的疼痛，紧接着又不知道从何而来的焦灼和热切。黄少天皱着眉，似乎在要说什么，突然咬住嘴唇将呻吟堵在嗓子里，身体难受地弓起来，一下就出了汗。  
虽然事先知道会变成这副模样，喻文州还是几乎难以置信自己的失控。他伸手将台灯又调暗了一些，整个房间陷入厚重的阴影里。然后他站起来，俯下身摸了摸黄少天发烫的脸，低下头吻住他。  
眩晕几乎是一瞬间的事，好像碰触了对方柔软而赤裸的灵魂。可是很快黄少天开始抗拒，用力地挣扎起来。喻文州跪上床，用身体压住他，强硬地按住他的手腕。  
黄少天吃力地偏开头，喘得几乎说不出话：“……你不能、”  
“我能，”喻文州压着他不让他逃，贴着他的脸颊耳语般地说，“你伤的太重，只能这样。”  
Omega在发情期的身体会自动调整到最佳状态，细胞活跃，免疫力上升，连药物都无法达到这种坚韧，偶尔也会被用在医疗上。但是喻文州知道黄少天不喜欢在发情期和人做爱，或者应该说，以前也没有人能使他陷入这样完全的被动。  
黄少天依然不肯妥协，本能的保护意识让他想挣开压制，但是从喻文州身上扩散出的苦涩香气又让他浑身发软。他睁着眼睛却看不清周围的环境，只知道喻文州压在他上方，阴影像墨一样四处流淌。神经跟着苏醒，浑身上下的伤口疼得他想吐，欲望却火烧火燎地灭顶而来。黄少天觉得整个空间都在旋转，他闭上眼睛，控制不住地颤抖，几乎扛不住这种折磨。喻文州拨开被子，一边亲他的耳朵，手指直接滑下去按在他的腿间。黄少天震了一下，血迹从肩膀处的绷带一点点渗出来。  
快感来得异常浓重，撕开痛意，绞住他的脑子，视线也开始模糊不清。黄少天终于还是无法摆脱这巨大的情欲，如同他无法逃离喻文州，甚至主动迎上去。对方信息素的涌动比以往的任何一次都要强烈，黄少天从来没遭受过这样大的冲击，但是他的思绪糊成一团，也顾不得去想是什么原因。他扬起下颌，咬住喻文州的嘴唇和他纠缠，舌头渴望地伸进他嘴里。喻文州闷哼了一声，也有些失去理智，反手扯下他晕开湿气的裤子，身体挤进他的腿间。  
膝盖被分开，黄少天又有点回过神。他剧烈地喘着，肋骨的伤口禁不住喻文州衬衫的磨蹭，疼得他一阵咳嗽。借着疼痛，他攥紧喻文州的手腕挡开：“你听……听我说、”  
喻文州笑了，他喘得也急，汗水蜿蜒着淌在耳际有些痒，湿红的脸色在昏暗灯光中，竟然平白多出几分缱绻和深情。  
“你说。”  
他轻声答应，唇舌却游移下去，在黄少天锁骨的那道伤口上隔着纱布慢慢舔舐。又疼又痒的侵蚀感让黄少天一个激灵，竟然稀里糊涂地射了出来。他沉浸在高潮的恍惚中，眼睑都微微潮红。喻文州摸了摸他的脸，低头吻他，尝到他气管里返上来的血腥味。  
黄少天哪里还记得要说什么，一碰到喻文州的舌头就天旋地转，迷迷糊糊感觉他含了一口水送进嘴里，有一半顺着黄少天的嘴角淌到侧颈。他觉得痒，想偏头蹭掉，喻文州用手指抹去水迹，捏住他的下巴，这次是一颗硬的药片。  
黄少天咽下去才模糊地皱起眉：“什……”  
喻文州拉开他的腿，湿硬的性器顶了进来。  
“啊、”  
巨大的快感让黄少天忍不住叫出声。他仰起脸，头发凌乱地陷进枕头里，小腹不停地绷紧又放松。喻文州几乎不能控制自己，用力地压进去，反复抽送了几次才勉强慢下节奏。他贴着黄少天的大腿，手指摸上去挑开他病服的扣子，将那件宽松单薄的上衣剥下来，然后脱掉自己的衣服一并丢在地上。两个人光裸的皮肤贴在一起，再也没有可以躲闪的距离。  
黄少天的身体瘦削而漂亮，绷紧的腰线像一张饱满的弓。喻文州温柔地摩挲他的后背和侧腰，能清晰地感觉到黄少天在疼痛和快感中兀自挣扎。他低下头，安抚地含住黄少天的舌头，抵着他身体里变硬的地方磨蹭。黄少天猛地抓住他的手，手指却微微颤抖着，喘得低哑，连呻吟都发不出来了。喻文州拨开他潮湿的刘海，看着他眼睛里的恍惚，轻声叫：“少天……”  
他能感觉黄少天的身体变得非常柔软，湿热地迎合着他，每次抽动都舒服得意乱情迷。像猫一样黏人而温顺，浓烈的甜蜜味道铺天盖地，喻文州几乎要以为他已经放弃了，没想到黄少天突然攥紧他的胳膊。  
“喻文……州，你是不是、你想，控制我吗……”  
喻文州看着他汗湿的脸，黄少天的眼睛激烈而冷漠，因为浮上一层情欲露出惊人的旖旎。折断白鸟的翅膀，将暴躁的豹子关进笼子里，鱼离开水，刀收入鞘。束缚有一百一千种方法，所谓Alpha的占有欲，也不过是给残忍和自私扣上摔不坏的王冠。  
“我不想。”喻文州看着他的眼睛，轻声说。  
黄少天是活在战场上的人，可以承受疼痛，却不能臣服于快感。他讨厌失控，讨厌在放纵中迷失原则和意志力，让别人来掌控他的身体。喻文州知道自己不可避免地被他吸引，但是他并不想通过这种卑劣的方式得到他。他喜欢看到黄少天在阳光下熠熠生辉的样子，不属于任何人，像一把永远只为自己而战的剑。  
两个人的目光针锋相对，因为身体的连接又有些突兀的缠绵。僵持了一会，竟然是黄少天先移开视线。喻文州的手移下去，覆在他胸侧的伤口上，微微用力按下去，指腹很快感觉到一些湿意。黄少天剧烈地抖了一下，咬牙瞪他：“你、”  
喻文州明明让他感受到剧烈的疼痛，却又在同时专注地看着他。  
“我不想绑住你，也不想让你成为我的东西。”  
“我希望你能变成你想要的样子。”  
“然后记得，我和你在一起。”

“我和你在一起。”  
喻文州轻声说着承诺，低下头吻住他。面对这个巨大而浑浊的漩涡，喻文州终于还是没有伸出手拉他起来，而是选择抱紧他，一同沉了下去。

 

#

空气中弥漫着静谧的清香，透过窗帘，可以看见外面有一个橘黄色的清晨。不久前黄少天悄无声息地醒过来，已经一动不动地躺了十分钟。浑身上下的伤口依然疼得厉害，他很熟悉这种感觉，然而体内却有另外一种陌生的热度和疲乏在缓缓流动。怎么形容呢，黄少天想了半天——就像是一场醉生梦死之后的痛快淋漓。  
他大概知道发生了什么，但是细节却想不起来了。记忆中只有潮水般的画面，好像一切都发生得十分仓促又激烈。睁着眼睛也是一片模糊，无止境地浮沉晃动，痛苦和欢愉互相在体内撕扯，快感血肉模糊，好像下一秒就要死过去。  
当然他现在活得好好的，只不过身体里的各种感觉太过复杂无从分辨，让他也一点都不想动弹。黄少天懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，肋骨附近的伤口一阵牵扯，愣是让他的哈欠卡在一半打不下去。他只好合上嘴，无声地骂了一句。  
门外突然响起两下整齐的敲门声，然后张新杰推开门走了进来。他看见黄少天睁着眼睛竟然一点也不惊讶，只是平静地说：“早上好。”  
“好……好……”黄少天漫不经心地答应，“现在几点了？查房不是应该在天亮之前吗，让病人躺着自然凉啊？哎你现在晨练是不是改室内了，我听说王杰希送你一台跑步机……”  
张新杰的手轻快平稳，即便如此，将黄少天全身的伤口处理一遍，也花了半个多小时。比起昨晚，黄少天的身体更加惨不忍睹了一些，淤血在皮下凝固，还多了一些暧昧不清的痕迹。对此黄少天却非常坦荡，医生和杀手差不多，目标在他们眼里都是清一色的骨血和脏器。  
终于张新杰轻轻呼出一口气，站起身调整点滴的流速。黄少天干巴巴地说：“张新杰啊，我觉得有点晕，是不是失血过多？要不你再给我、”  
“你不是缺血，”张新杰冷静地打断他，“是缺氧。”  
黄少天眨了眨眼睛，有点不甘心地闭上嘴。张新杰收拾完纱布和用具，站起身说：“好好休息，文州要过两天才能来。”

喻文州的确是两天后来的，他穿着深蓝色的V领毛衣，显得脖颈更白，眼睛更黑，乍一看见让黄少天感到深秋的寒气呼之欲出。但是他一笑起来，又好像什么都没有改变。喻文州在微笑，事情就不会太糟。  
他从门口走进来，温和地问：“感觉怎么样？”  
黄少天一直等他走到床边拉开旁边的椅子坐下，才有些回过神：“哦，没什么感觉，习惯了。”  
在那个晚上之后，他们第一次的碰面竟然这么平淡，黄少天觉得这种气氛很奇妙。虽然他们不相爱也不相杀，至少也要尴尬一下吧？  
“新杰说再过两天就放你回家。”喻文州将带来的粥和小菜放在架在病床的桌面上，还没开盖就已经飘出香气。  
黄少天接过筷子：“你已经处理完了？”  
“嗯，”喻文州轻描淡写地答应，“那个公寓也不能再住，你的东西我收拾了一下，寄放在叶修那里。”  
黄少天点头，没再说话。任务结束之后一切的痕迹都被抹除干净，他们过的就是这样一种日子。  
黄少天喝完了粥，百无聊赖地开始打量喻文州。对方正随手拿着一本杂志摊在膝盖上看，在黄少天眼里毫无意义的家具介绍，他竟然也能看得饶有兴致。发情期再厉害，不过就是做了一次，黄少天才不会因为这种事纠结。但他现在看见喻文州，心里想的却是，都说发情期做起来欲仙欲死，他竟然没有清醒地享受这一切，记忆里还剩下一堆痛感，怎么好像有点不值啊？  
他看着喻文州平静的侧脸，忍不住问：“我说，你觉得怎么样？”  
“嗯？”喻文州抬起头，“这个沙发挺好的，我正想换一个。”  
“谁问你这个，”黄少天有点恼羞成怒，“……我是说，那天晚上，你觉得怎么样。”  
喻文州若有所思地看了他一会，微笑起来：“感觉很好。”  
“事实上，我还想再来一次。”他隐约露出回味的神情，“不过得等你伤好再说，随便碰一下就出血，我都不敢用力。”  
“我去，疼的是我，你还不满意？！”黄少天简直想把粥碗摔在他身上。  
他这个样子可真像竖起尾巴的猫，喻文州笑着将一次性的碗具扔进垃圾桶，转过身对他指了指自己的肩膀：“彼此彼此，你咬我的时候也没客气。”  
黄少天哼了一声躺回被子里，反正他不记得，随便喻文州怎么说。喻文州伸手帮他掖好被沿：“好好休息，我先走了。”

出了院黄少天去找叶修拿东西，准备离开的时候突然问：“诶，喻文州标记我了吗？”  
叶修笑得烟灰掉了一截：“你俩真有意思，这种事还要问别人啊。”  
喻文州走之后，黄少天才想起这个问题。那天晚上怎么做的他自然不记得，他以前见过被标记的Omega，可以闻到叠加的Alpha的味道。但是他自己身上喻文州的信息素并不清晰，他也不确定那股若有似无的气味是因为标记还是因为刚刚做完。  
本来他想问问张新杰，然而张新杰是个Beta，什么味道都感觉不到。就像对Alpha最敏感的永远是Omega一样，判断Omega的状态也只有Alpha最准确。  
“就是不知道啊，”黄少天理直气壮，“我又没有被标记的经验。”  
“没有，”叶修倚着门框，确定地说，“文州没有标记你。”  
黄少天就这么微微惊讶的回了家，他一直下意识地认为自己被标记了，毕竟发情状态的AO结合，标记对于双方都是一种本能，但是喻文州竟然没有。  
黄少天整理好东西，盘腿坐在电脑椅上转了一圈。他觉得自己大概能明白喻文州的意思，干这一行的大多独来独往，自我保护意识很强，别说跟人深交，连朋友都很少有。如果喻文州标记了他，不只是关系本身的问题，两个人的生活状态都要发生改变，会被不可切断的连接在一起，互相容忍迁就，很多一个人的空间也要变成两个人的事情。  
黄少天曾经想过找个Alpha，因为未标记的Omega非常不稳定，依赖药物，不适合工作，而且就像他对喻文州说过的那样，即便被标记，他也不认为自己会被限制和阻挠。但是喻文州跟他以前遇到的Alpha都不一样，他们对彼此的影响力太强了，目前还说不出是好是坏，为了保险起见，是不该再有接触的。  
开始愈合的伤口阵阵发痒，黄少天心不在焉地摸了摸。其实他觉得喻文州这个人不错，但是既然喻文州没有选择标记他，应该就是不愿意了。

 

#

两周之后黄少天接到叶修的电话，说老板要请大家旅游。  
“骗谁啊你！”黄少天根本不信，他们接的是人头单，又不是卖保险。  
“请大家放松放松，顺便开个会。”叶修依旧懒洋洋的，听不出一点正经，“来吧，给冯主席点面子。”  
目的地就在隔壁市，黄少天到了酒店，看见李轩正好也在大堂，走上去一阵抱怨：“要旅游也去去夏威夷啊，地中海啊，就这一个月来三次的地方，诚意呢！”  
“等发了年终奖自己去吧，”李轩笑着说，转而压低声音，“听说最近抢生意的人有点多，老板正犯愁。”  
黄少天接过房卡跟他一起走向电梯：“开会有什么用，生意又不是靠精神喊话喊来的。”  
“谁知道老板在想什么。”  
结果所谓的开会跟精神喊话也差不多，老板先是慰问了一下大家，又回顾了一下今年，绕了一圈才说到正题。大意是市场越来越难做了，明年开始将会调整任务类型，会以双人或多人的合作为主，借此机会也让大家联络一下感情云云。  
组织里的人多少认识一些，大家都是精英，要合作也没什么难，很快散会，餐厅摆了自助席，大家三三两两的等电梯，黄少天却独自下楼，好久没有遇到这么多强大的Alpha聚在一起，让他有点不舒服。  
没想到买完抑制药片，正好碰到出来买烟的叶修：“哎哟，这么快就不行了？”  
“滚滚滚！”黄少天的脸色不太好看，遇到叶修竟然后背出了一层虚汗，心跳也开始不规律地起伏。叶修看看他，突然靠近，伸手拥抱了他一下。黄少天站在原地没有动，感觉到体内的焦虑一点点褪散下去。叶修皱了下眉，平时的黄少天根本不会这么容易就能被临时标记，张新杰跟他简单提过，受伤还强行使用诱导剂，就以黄少天的素质也会产生不少负面影响。  
“你现在状态不稳定，尽量少吃点药。”叶修提醒他。  
“我也不想啊，”黄少天郁闷地摆手，“行了行了，我先上去吃点东西。”

借助叶修临时的信息素，黄少天觉得自己又恢复了正常，赶紧把喜欢吃的菜装满餐盘，坐在角落低头苦吃。  
“嗯？黄少？”李迅咬着饼干转头看他，“……你身上，你这个味道好像有点……”  
“闭嘴！”黄少天头也不抬地呵斥。  
然而李迅是非常有职业操守的，不把这个信息素从数据库中想起来真是死不瞑目。也不能怪他，实在是叶修太少出现在众人面前。过了一会李迅还不死心，凑到旁边求助：“阿策阿策，你帮我看看黄少身上、”  
吴羽策正在跟喻文州说话，两个人一起转头看过来。  
黄少天突然背后一阵凉意，他抬起头，正好跟喻文州有些冷淡的眼神对上。但是下一秒喻文州已经若无其事地收回视线，搞得黄少天有点忿忿又心里发毛。怎么回事，半个月没见，这么快就翻脸不认人？什么态度啊！  
黄少天又吃了两口，喻文州那一眼真是看得他各种不爽，也不管李迅还八卦什么，他抱起盘子绕到餐厅另一端，继续忙着填饱肚子。  
不过最后还是没吃完，临时标记并不能维持很长时间，这个空间里的Alpha实在太多了。黄少天只好再次从热闹的人群中逃出来，回到自己房间。  
他冲了一杯茶包，试图醒醒神，没想到坐了二十分钟，身体开始渐渐发热。再这么下去就要糟糕了，他从衣兜里翻出药瓶。看着手心的药片黄少天迟疑了一下，其实他不知道应该吃多少颗，按照现在的身体状况，当然越少越好，但是喻文州就在附近，撑得过今晚还有明天。  
他想了想，正打算再倒出一颗，突然外面响起开门的声音。黄少天抬起头，喻文州竟然出现在门口。

两个人互相看了两秒，气氛似乎有些尴尬，弥漫着几分格格不入的暧昧和模糊。黄少天没反应过来：“你……怎么进来的？”  
“问前台要了门卡。”  
喻文州随手将手中的门卡放在柜子上，只往前走了一步，黄少天突然喊起来：“等会等会，有什么等我吃完药再说！”  
喻文州却置若罔闻地直视他，没有给他躲闪的机会：“少天，我想标记你。”  
黄少天愣了一下，很难从喻文州平静的脸色上意识到他刚刚说了多严重的话。哪里不对劲，黄少天渐渐急促地喘息起来，回过神时已经有汗从耳朵后面淌下去。  
“你怎么……”他努力地盯着喻文州，试图找回理智，脑子里却像浆糊似的粘在一起剥离不开。  
喻文州竟然又走近了几步，就站在他面前。苦涩的茶香铺天盖地，黄少天艰难地维持着注意力的集中，突然感觉到一阵刺骨的燥热。  
“你没、”他咽下去一声呻吟，难以置信地看着喻文州，“你没吃抑制剂？！”  
喻文州应该早看出他的状态不对，竟然什么准备都没做就直接找过来。他这么谨慎的人，唯一的解释只有故意。那天晚上黄少天来不及仔细分辨，现在才清醒地感受到，喻文州未经压抑的信息素放肆而汹涌，瞬间便灌进血液里搅动起来。  
他怎么会……  
身体又热又累，黄少天几乎站不住了。Alpha和Omega的影响力是相互的，既然他这么难受，喻文州也不会好到哪里去。  
“你刚才说……”  
标记？他不是不愿意吗？无论如何现在都不是讨论这个的时候，黄少天狼狈地喘了口气，“……我跟你说，不如我们明天、”  
喻文州突然按住他的手腕，拿走他手里的药瓶随手丢到地上。药瓶落到地上发出碰撞的声音，黄少天却因为两个人相触的皮肤狠狠呻吟了一声。喻文州的手心也潮湿发烫，他笑着看黄少天的脸，轻声说：“你可以拒绝我。”  
他的声音绞得黄少天脑干生疼。他控制不住地膝盖一软，却正好踉跄撞进喻文州怀里。浓重的茶香几乎使黄少天喘不过气，他用尽最后一点力气别开脸。  
“少天，”喻文州却抱住他，贴近他的唇边轻声重复，“拒绝我。”  
黄少天再也忍不住地骂了一句粗话，一把揪住他的衣襟，将他用力抵在旁边墙上，狠狠咬住他的嘴唇。他是真的出力在咬，喻文州的下唇很快渗出血珠。不知道血液中有没有流着信息素，总之一切都变得更加糟糕了。两个人失控地接吻，下半身挤在一起毛躁磨蹭。黄少天伸出舌头在喻文州的嘴里胡乱搅动，像是要将他拆吃入腹才甘心。  
“你上次……”  
“唔嗯……嗯？”  
两个人含糊地对话，黄少天简直无法离开他的嘴唇：“上次也是……这种感觉？”  
他紧压着喻文州，下体硬得涨痛。他从来不相信自己还没被人碰到后面就会湿成这样，几乎顺着股缝黏嗒嗒地往下滑。  
“是啊……”喻文州轻笑着叹息，一边回应他的吻，扯开他后腰的衣摆手指摸进裤子里，“特别想要你。”  
黄少天也觉得自己失去理智，满脑子只剩下想和他做的念头。他甚至没有耐心去解喻文州的衬衫，拽掉了领口的两颗纽扣，忍不住焦虑地拨开他的腰带。喻文州每次喘息都有种喉咙在灼烧的错觉，黄少天用力压着他，毫不留情地在他的侧颈和锁骨弄出伤痕，然而这种断断续续的刺痛丝毫不能使人清醒，反而撩起一股尖锐的煽情。纠缠实在太过狼藉，只会让火烧得更快，喻文州搂住他的腰，从敞开的拉练中勾住他硬挺的性器，潮气透过内裤沾湿了整个手心。  
黄少天从嗓子眼里冒出一声呻吟，原本激烈的攻势瞬间软了下来。他有些不知所措地挪动起腰，贴着喻文州磨蹭，却不知道要怎么才能解渴，反而愈发口干舌燥。喻文州本来想使他舒服一点，没几下就被他蹭得难以忍耐。他受不了地搂住黄少天转过半圈，将他抵在墙上，两根手指顺着潮湿的入口按进去。  
“你别……不用、”  
黄少天攥紧他的衬衫，弓起后背抵御过于强烈的快感。  
“下次别穿这么难脱的裤子。”喻文州压低声音，呼吸急促而清晰。  
黄少天被他手指弄得脑子空空荡荡，小腿抬了几次才站稳。终于扯掉碍事的裤子，喻文州拉起他一边膝盖，顺着臀缝顶了进去。  
又热又硬的前端才进去一半，黄少天竟然猝不及防地射了出来。喻文州挤开绞紧的肠道，满足地叹息了一声。  
“……这么快。”  
他揉了揉黄少天还有些颤抖的小腹，黄少天根本说不出话，只能闭着眼睛剧烈喘气。他身体里烫得吓人，喻文州忍不住了，用力顶进深处，强硬地压着他抽动。黄少天的后背在墙壁一下下摩擦，磨得生疼，都盖不住头昏脑涨的舒爽。他也不知道为什么自己刚射过还被这么弄却没有半点不适，喻文州停在一半细密而小幅度进出的时候，黄少天差点膝盖软下去。他终于还是抓住喻文州的手：“去床……上！”  
这个姿势有种特别的占有感，喻文州一时有些不舍得放手。他笑着去亲黄少天，黄少天迷惑地跟他纠缠了几秒，又很快清醒过来。  
“不行不行，”他坦白地喘气，“我站不住！再这么下、下去……妈的你别动！”  
这么七零八落的确实有点粗糙，喻文州想了想只好退开。他按住入口附近的皮肤，性器往外抽，黄少天闷哼一声绷紧身体，才没有贴着墙滑在地上。  
两个人急切地滚落进床里，脱干净衣服，光裸的皮肤贴在一起连骨头都酥了。缠绵不休的舌吻中，喻文州捏住他的后颈，轻声说：“翻过去。”  
黄少天哼哼着没跟他计较，趴在床单上，喻文州贴着他的后背，嘴唇吸吮耳廓的同时，湿热的性器嵌了进来。爱欲汹涌的感觉太舒服，电流沿着骨头窜来窜去，黄少天沉浸在情潮里，呜呜咽咽撒娇一样地呻吟，自己也不知道叫了什么，眼前的床单随着身体晃动不停摇晃，整个世界都在旋转。  
喻文州抚摸着他的小腹，顺着胯骨撩到腰线，只要随便揉按几下，吞没他的地方就会一连串急促的蠕动。黄少天实在太敏感了，喻文州甚至不需要特别刺激他的前列腺。他随着自己喜欢的方式在他身体里翻搅索取，巨大的快感铺天盖地，融化成汗水流在他的胸口，又在撞击中坠到黄少天突起的蝴蝶骨上。  
空气中的甜味越来越浓，喻文州也有些失控，贴在黄少天的耳边呼吸像发烧似的滚烫。  
“别、闭嘴！”  
黄少天重重喘息，刘海被手腕蹭得乱七八糟，耳廓变成殷红色。  
“……喜欢听？”  
喻文州失笑地搂住他的腰，变本加厉在他耳边又多讲了两句。  
黄少天的体内止不住地痉挛，喻文州被缠得难受，低头一看，发现他竟然又射了。急需宣泄的欲望像灭顶的潮水，黄少天突然觉得身后的撞击变得暴风疾雨，每次都顶进深处。就在他快受不了的时候，一切戛然而止，然后体内抽空，腿根感觉到一股湿意。

房间安静下来，只剩下交错的喘息。黄少天趴着缓了一会，才抬起脸，忍了忍还是问：“……你怎么没留在里面？”  
刚说完，声音的沙哑程度又让他的脸色变得难看了一点。喻文州闭着眼睛躺在他旁边，胸口还有些起伏，听见他的话微笑起来。过了一会，他翻过身，温柔地摸了摸黄少天湿滑的腰。  
“就是突然有点……”  
他低声说。  
“什么？”黄少天看着他黑色的头发散在床上。  
喻文州的声音轻不可闻：“有点舍不得。”  
黄少天一时噎住，半晌才说：“……我上次就觉得你这人脑子有洞，根本不是表面看起来那么道貌岸然！”  
“我也没想道貌岸然啊，”喻文州笑着抬起脸，“上次我怎么了？”  
“上次、”黄少天闭紧嘴，刚刚有些褪色的耳朵又可疑地红起来。  
他赶紧推开喻文州的手翻了个身，“算了算了，不跟你计较。”  
性欲得到充分满足的惬意就像全身泡在热水里懒洋洋的，黄少天几乎是第一次真正意识到发情期交合的煽动力。身体里摧毁般的渴望，蒸腾殆尽的理智，被卷在漩涡中无法脱身，销魂蚀骨又心甘情愿。  
但是这一切都是因为喻文州。  
虽然黄少天不喜欢失控的感觉，然而他们之间的影响是相互的，喻文州在这场关系里和他一样难以自已。说到底还不一定是谁控制谁，这么想想好像又有点平衡。黄少天开始坦然地回味刚才那些糜烂的快感，和几乎能使人融化的热度。想着想着有点心猿意马，他转过头看看喻文州，为什么他的皮肤那么平滑，肌肉似乎没有缝隙，连肋骨的地方都……  
喻文州好笑地握住他伸向自己胸口的手：“这么快就准备好第二次了？”  
“什么啊我只是随便、”黄少天心不在焉地辩解，随即回过神，“你又在计划什么？”  
喻文州笑着翻身压住他：“我说了，要标记你。”  
“谁叫你刚才、唔、”  
黄少天被温热的吻堵住嘴。  
一尝到喻文州的舌头就会变得情迷意乱。黄少天搂住他的后背，放肆地在他背上摸来摸去，不久前的涌动又渐渐回到身体里。既然已经做过一次，两个人的情绪上都不再那么焦躁，彼此的信息素也流畅而柔和地缠绕在一起。喻文州这次将黄少天的敏感点找了个遍，自始至终还没有碰他的性器，床单都湿了一片。黄少天对他的耐心咬牙切齿，抬起小腿勾住他的腰：“摸能摸出什么东西啊，妈的你能不能快点！”  
那股蜂蜜的甜味忽然变得汹涌，好像涂在他身上一样。喻文州安抚地亲他，被黄少天仰头又咬了一口。喻文州笑着将他压回床上，分开他的腿，一点一点缓慢地进入。黄少天呻吟了一声，安分下来，闭起眼睛随着晃动小声轻哼。  
喻文州不急不慢地进出，享受内壁热切吞咽，两个人已经很有默契，只是浅浅抽动几下就来了感觉，如同沸腾的水雾萦绕而上，很快溢满直到手指尖。喻文州贴着柔韧的肠道，坚硬的前端来回试探，似乎在找什么。黄少天有些觉察，膝盖稍微夹紧然后松开，却没有抗拒。擦过前列腺再往里一些，喻文州停顿了一下，压住他的大腿，性器顶进生殖道的入口。他俯下身，温柔地摸了摸黄少天潮红的脸，笑着问：“少天，你喜欢吗？”  
黄少天看上去只是闭着眼睛喘得有些急促，喻文州手指碰了他才发现，他的胸口竟然因为过于强烈的刺激而微微颤抖。他低下头亲吻黄少天滚烫柔软的嘴唇，只是这么一会功夫，他的嘴唇又有些干燥了。喻文州安抚地摸了摸他的腰，性器却不容抗拒地又顶深了一些。  
黄少天喘着气，突然笑了：“还不错。”  
他睁开眼睛，湿濡的瞳孔显得琥珀色更加浅显，明亮又妖湮。  
“不过，”  
“嗯？”喻文州拨开他的刘海，抹掉他沾着睫毛上的汗珠。  
黄少天的眼睛总是那么干净，毫无肮脏和畏惧，清晰而自由。他直白地看着喻文州：“一次就够了。”  
“……好。”过了半晌，喻文州低声答应。他看着黄少天的眼睛，“我也只有你一个，以后都不会跟别人。”  
黄少天猛地伸手拉下他，咬住他的嘴唇。太过粗暴的快感回涌在两个人的身体里，摧枯拉朽地撕扯着神经。喻文州强硬地压着他顶撞起来，黄少天被一波一波的潮水冲涌得喘不过气，甚至从鼻音中泄露出哽咽。他恍惚地遮住眼睛呻吟，一片昏暗的世界里，体内有什么硬块渐渐膨胀起来，卡在深处。然后热腾的潮水一涌而至，将他完全地淹没进去。

黄少天在半夜醒了过来，四周一片漆黑，只有床头柜的电子时钟微微发亮。他缓了一会，翻身下床去找水杯。没有拉窗帘，天鹅绒般的夜空广袤无垠，没有一颗星光。  
这次他没有失去记忆，一切都非常清晰。后来他们在浴室又做了一次，不知道是不是标记之后的不同，又或者是黄少天的错觉，快感变得绵长而柔软，像是无止境的热水充荡在身体里，他从未体会过那样的满足。  
他走回床前，在模糊的夜色中看着喻文州，看不清五官，只有一个安静的轮廓。天亮之后他们还是独立的个体，但是已经有什么不一样了。他们在某种程度上变成彼此的唯一，将会共同度过一个又一个明天。  
黄少天打了个哈欠，重新掀开被子，挤进喻文州的怀里。喻文州的身体真是温暖，那是刀片、枪管、敌人和孤独永远都不会拥有的温度。  
“……少天？”  
喻文州被他弄醒了，迷迷糊糊地搂住他。  
“没事没事。”  
黄少天敷衍地说，靠着他闭上眼睛。

无论黑暗与光明。

 

 

END


End file.
